A magnetic level indicator is a level gauge which is disposed at one side of a liquid tank and indicates a liquid level by means of magnetic attraction.
The conventional magnetic level indicator includes a magnetic float, a hollow pipe and a level indication device. The magnetic float is disposed inside the hollow pipe, and the hollow pipe is disposed at one side of the liquid tank and communicates with the liquid tank. The level indication device is disposed at one side of the hollow pipe and includes a plurality of magnetic boards (having two colors for example) rotatable by magnetic attraction of the magnetic float. Therefore, when the magnetic float moves along with the liquid level of the liquid tank, the magnetic board is rotated by magnetic attraction to show an indication mark and to thereby indicate the liquid level of the liquid tank.
However, when the magnetic level indicator is in use, the magnetic float may move too fast at times, which causes excessive rotation of some magnetic boards and thereby causes wrong indication marks shown by the magnetic boards. Accordingly, the target of the inventor is to solve the above-mentioned problems, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.